Cut Up Angels
by Nilaexn
Summary: It would be just another memory snatched away from him and thrown away into the wind. Collection of Org. XIII drabbles, from before & after becoming Nobodies
1. Xehanort ! Neophyte

**Author Notes:** Well, this is the first of a collection of one-shots to do with the Organization; mainly the original six before they became Nobodies. I know that things like this have been done before, but hey. The general idea itself isn't original, but hopefully the plotlines will be. And it won't be just one big story, either. These are one-shots that I've grouped together for convenience.

Originally this was just going to be about the original six... But then, I decided to do the whole orgy. Well, hey, why not? 8D

**Thank you to **zexions . emo . girl for letting me use her title, Cut Up Angels. Just in case you were confused; this isn't a copy of her story, or anything. I thought it was a beautiful title, and I really wanted to use it for something; if only to be able to brag to my friends how I was writing a series of one-shots called "Cut Up Angels". Isn't it beautiful?

Oh, I guess I'd better put summaries in as well...

**Summary:** It was just another thing the Neophyte had taken from him. After all, why should _he_ be allowed to love and be loved in return?

Eh... Bad summary... But I can't think of anything else to summarize it with... .

Anyhoos, here we go! 8D

[cut]**UP**_angels_

**.Xehanort.|**.Neophyte.

_or_

[.Ghost.]

_His memories wavered, falling through his fingers. They drifted around him, distant, unfocused, but close enough to frustrate him. He'd run to them, stretch his arms out to them, but his small hands would close around nothing but air and darkness._

_He scowled, his once childishly cute features dissolving. His eyes burned with frustration, anger. What was he doing? Who was he? How did he get... wherever he was? So many questions, no one to answer them for him._

_It made him feel weak. Knowledge is power, after all. Therefore, the absence of knowledge must be the absence of power, and he hated feeling weak. Not that he remembered ever feeling hate before now._

_The rain dampened his hair, got in his eyes and trickled down his face. It soaked his clothes, made them stick to his skin and chilled him to the bone. He knew he would die if he stayed in the rain for too long, but he had nowhere to go. At least he wouldn't remember dying. Hypothermia was merciful and rocked you to sleep before its icy fingers wrapped around your body and you knew no more._

_It would be just another memory snatched from him and thrown away into the wind._

_He shivered, wrapping his arms around his body and ducking underneath a tree. The rain didn't pelt nearly as hard here, attacking the leaves and branches instead of his meek form. He clutched his sides as though he were trying to hold himself together. And maybe he was._

_"Be careful, now. You'll catch your death in all this rain!"_

_Voices filtered through the dark rain, reaching his ears in fragments. His eyes shifted through the night, trying to find a face for this new voice. They searched out a figure leaning against a building, one of the only ones that stood tall. He watched as the figure moved to make way for a second, both their features distorted by the rain._

_"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine," said the second voice. It was muffled, and would have be hard to hear, but his starved, orphan ears picked up each and every syllable he spoke, his mind trying to match it to a ghost memory of a father._

_The first voice laughed. "I pity the soul that's caught out in this weather!"_

_There was no reply from the second voice except for a few indistinguishable mutters. He strained his ears to hear, but no matter how hard he tried, he heard nothing. Then the second figure turned, shook out an umbrella and walked briskly into the rain, bending against the wind._

_He was moving in his direction, but the boy didn't think to move. His teeth chattered and his legs shook. He couldn't move. Not really. He sat underneath the tree and watched as the figure walked his way._

_The figure ended up tripped over his legs, pushing the boy into the ground, the scent of wet earth filling his nose. He glanced sideways and saw that it was a man. A man with mid-length blond hair who wore some kind of white suit, or lab coat._

_"A thousand apologies!" The man exclaimed, picking himself up and offering the boy a hand. The boy looked at it, then took it, feeling the warmth from his hand seep into his own, wet one. "You must be freezing!" He exclaimed again, seeing the boy for the first time._

_The man's eyes took in his shivering form, how his hair stuck to his face and neck, and some strange urge to protect him drifted into his mind. "Come, come," he said, offering him his hand. "I'll take you to my home, get you warmed up again, and then we'll see about getting you back to your own home. Would you like that?"_

_The boy looked at the man's hand. A few ghost memories of another hand, a slender, female one drifted through his mind before filtering out into the darkness, like all the others. His small fingers connected with the blond man's hand, and he nodded._

_The man smiled down at him. "I am Ansem the Wise. What's your name?"_

Ansem the Wise?_ The name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out where he'd heard it before. Another lost memory. He hid a scowl, and smiled instead. "Xehanort," he said._

_It was a fake, a lie. A name he made up and gave this shadow of him that walked the earth. After all, with no memories, he could find no purpose for his existence. And without that, it was the same as being dead._

_Xehanort. No heart, no memories, nothing that made up his soul._

_Xehanort. Another. Another chance to love, to find a purpose to exist. Another chance to make new memories. Another chance to live, with the man that called himself Ansem the Wise._

**.Xehanort.|**.Neophyte.

His eyes watched as Ansem walked through the door, carrying the limp form of a child in his arms, followed by the bulky form of Aeleus. They narrowed as the child stirred, his mouth muttering words he couldn't hear. Ansem looked down at him, lovingly, protectingly, like he had when _he'd_ walked through that door.

Xehanort saw himself projected in the boy, and something new burned through his body. He was jealous of this new arrival, how Ansem's eyes diverted away from him. He was angry at Ansem for doing something spontaneous and random.

No. He'd felt these things before. This went deeper than that.

He _hated_ him, he realized. Hated this boy for being dragged into the castle, hated how Ansem's eyes were only for this new boy. Such a sudden, intense hate, and it only grew over the days that he stayed, intensified when he learned that he wouldn't be leaving. Instead, this new boy would be taking up studies like the rest of them.

When he'd arrived, he'd been nursed back to health by Ansem himself. Ansem had taken him in, began to tutor him, and realized that his mind was bright and ready to learn. It greedily sucked down any and all information that Ansem offered him, and after some time, he decided to make him his apprentice, like four of the others that lived in the castle.

It was very much the same for the new boy; the Neophyte. Xehanort refused to call him by his name, which he'd learnt by shamelessly eavesdropping outside the Neophyte's door that first night. Ienzo, Aeleus had called him in a voice that was much like an older brother would sound. Even the fellow apprentices were being roped in by this _Neophyte_.

He watched as the Neophyte took roots in Ansem's heart, making the man smile whenever they met. The Neophyte never smiled, though. Like some unknown tragedy had taken away all will to smile or show signs of happiness. He'd tried, once, but his lips trembled before anything akin to a smile could appear and he'd started to cry.

Xehanort began to stalk him obsessively. Wherever the Neophyte went, he followed. He hid in the shadows, behind shelves and underneath desks, wherever he could see the Neophyte but the Neophyte couldn't see him. And suddenly, whatever could go wrong around the boy, did.

Shelves full with books toppled and missed him by inches; tubes holding strange chemicals spilled and broke around him; doors and windows locked themselves randomly; and he found himself tripping up on surfaces that were flat a second ago.

The Neophyte would notice nothing. He couldn't see the jealous teen that stalked him in the corridors, befalling havoc around his ears. No matter how hard he tried to see, all he'd see was perhaps the flap of a coat, or a sideways view of a body leaving the room.

In the end, all he could do was conclude that he was being haunted by a ghost.

Ghost, indeed. The only thing that haunted anyone was Xehanort's jealousy of someone who had taken the attention away from him.

In Xehanort's mind, only one of them could remain in the castle. Ansem would not have enough attention for the both of them, and so it became war. A war that the Neophyte never even knew he was fighting.

So as long as the Neophyte was around, Xehanort would keep fighting. He would keep being the ghost that hid in the cupboard, behind the door, maybe even underneath the bed. He would keep going and going, until there was only one of them left. Even if the other faded away into nothingness. Nothingness didn't bother him anyway. It wasn't like they weren't friends already.

He'd been nothing but Nothing until Ansem had found him and begun to love him. Now that Ansem's love was waning, he was becoming Nothing again.

[cut]**UP**_angels_

**End Notes:** Was that... okay? I was a bit worried about putting this one first, since it wasn't exactly the best, but it's too late now, I suppose. I've already done it.

Anyway, the next one will probably Ienzo... Because I like Ienzo. ...Review? 8D


	2. AkuZeku ! You Ask Me

**Author Notes:** Eh. Second chapter. It's sort of a real obscure AkuZeku fic...

Anyway, explanation:I was surfing somewhere, ages ago, and I came across something where someone had challenged someone else to write a story where it was completely dialogue. I thought it was interesting. So I tried it out.

I actually started writing this ages ago, and just remembered it while looking through my un-finished one-shots folder. So, I decided to finish it.

I tried to keep the characters as In-Character as possible, but I'm not too sure if I did it very well... Eheh.

**Disclaimer:** I can't really think of anything witty to put in this disclaimer, so I'll keep it simple. I don't own Kingdom Hearts in its entirety and Godliness. And... I didn't put anything else in here, did I? ...Good.

Argh. Fanfic is swallowing my layout...

[cut]**UP**_angels_

**.AkuZeku.|**.You.[Ask].Me.

_"You're Zexi, right?"_

_"I am Zexi_on_, yes. Who are you?"_

It was the first question I ever asked him. Since then, a multitude of questions had been asked, but this one seemed to mark something. Maybe, if I had just ignored him, it wouldn't have turned out the way it did.

_"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"_

But I didn't ignore him, things turned out the worst they possibly could have, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Zex! Oi! What does defenestration mean?"_

_"It means to throw something or someone out a window, Axel. Why, pray tell, do you want to know?"_

_"Oh, no reason, really. Dem made it his Word of the Week and made it his duty to scale the castle and tell everyone."  
_

_"That's very interesting, Axel. Now leave me alone. Vexen wants help with an experiment of his, and I highly doubt he wants you around."_

_"'Kay. See ya 'round, Zexi!"_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Zex, have you seen Mansex around? I got a bone to pick with him."_

_"No, Axel, and I believe his name is __Xemnas__. The Superior would not be very happy if he knew what his Organization members called him."_

_"Xemnas, Mansex, it's all the same to me. 'Sides, I coulda sworn that he's spelt it 'Mansex' a coupla times. Not that far off the truth, anyway, is it?"_

_"I refuse to comment on The Superior's sexual orientation, Axel. Now why don't you go and make yourself useful for once and pass that vial over. Carefully, though. It can burn your hands off if you spill just one drip."_

_"But I know all about burning things!"_

_"Just pass it over, VIII."_

_"Catch, Zex!"_

_"Axel, no-!"_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"How're ya doin', Zex?"_

_"Axel, I hope you know the destruction you created the other day left a big hole in the room and is now unusable until further notice."_

_"Aw, Zexi, don't tell me you didn't have fun!"_

_"No, Axel, I didn't. Because of you, the experiment has been postponed until the lab is fixed properly."_

_"Well, it's not exactly like we're stretched for time, is it? Now that we don't exist and all, we basically have all the time in the world."_

_"What world?"_

_"...Touché."_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Zexion, Mansex wants to see you in that meeting room place thing for an emergency meeting."_

_"Good God, Axel, you know my name! Wait- What about you?"_

_"He said it was only for the ears of he Original Six. Something about Neophytes being possibly traitorous and therefore taking no chances. But you're not going, are ya, Zexi?"_

_"Of course I'm going. Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Well, you wouldn't want to leave poor Axey alone, wouldja?"_

_"_Poor Axey_ can deal with his own problems. Now, I really do have to go."_

_"Aw, Zex, you really _are_ no fun."_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Why is the castle so boring?"_

_"We don't have hearts. No one cares to make The Castle That Never Was entertaining."_

_"Speak for yourself. I can hear Demyx play that stupid sitar every night when I'm trying to concentrate."_

_"Oh dear. Axel trying to concentrate -- now there's something you don't hear very often. And by the way, technically we don't have night, seeing as how we're not really anywhere at all."_

_"Whatever, Zex. You know what I mean."_

_"Regrettably. Also, I think you may be pleased to know that half of us are moving to Castle Oblivion shortly, including you and I."_

_"The other white castle? The one that's green and yellow on the outside? What for?_

_"The Superior will no doubt inform you some time soon. Although, it seems that Number XI will be the "King of the Castle", so to speak."_

_"Pinky? Ugh. Wanna bet how long it'll take for Castle Oblivion to go to the dogs?"_

_"I'm not one to bet, Axel."_

_"And now, I dub thee: Sir Joy-de-Killius."_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Hey, Zex, how ya doing?"_

_"I was enjoying being down here, __alone__, until you showed up."_

_"Aw, I know you missed me."_

_"Axel, I cannot "miss" you, nor would I want to if I could."_

_"Heh. You've got no problem existing without a heart, don't you?"_

_"I would appreciate it if you would please leave. Vexen and Lexaeus will be returning soon, and I highly doubt they wish to be greeted by your face."_

_"Tch. Does my face displease you, Zexion?"_

_"Highly."_

_"I guess Vexen's face would be more pleasing to look at? Or maybe Lex's?"_

_"__Leave__."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Hey, Zexion."_

_"Axel."_

_"We... can't love, right?"_

_"No, Axel. We have lost our hearts, therefore we have also lost the privilege to feel emotions of any form, including love."_

_"Heh. Speak for yourself."_

_"Axel-"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Don't let my face displease you any more than it has to, Zexion. I'm going."_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Zexion, tell me, are you really creating a clone?"_

_"Now why would I tell you that?"_

_"Ugh. Everybody's been getting on my nerves lately, especially that old coot, Vexen. And Marluxia, come to think of it."_

_"That's wonderful, Axel. Now how does this have anything to do with your conversation starter?"_

_"It doesn't."_

_"...Great. Did you want something?"_

_"Yeah, I-- Never mind. Doesn't matter."_

_"Alright then."_

_"I'll see you around, Zex. And... be careful, yeah? Got it memorized?"_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Zex, does that clone of yours have any defects in it?"_

_"It's not my clone, it's Vexen's. You should be asking him."_

_"I don't want to ask Vexen. He's creepy."_

_"Well, I can't help you."_

_"Oh well. Doesn't matter, I suppose."_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Hey, Zex, aren't you lonely down here all on your own?"_

_"Loneliness isn't anything I'm not used to, Axel."_

_"Well, aren't you at least sad that Vexen and Lexaeus are gone?"_

_"I can't feel sorrow, Axel. Besides, you killed Vexen."_

_"Well, yeah, but that's not the point!"_

_"Axel, I assure you, I'm completely fine being alone."_

_"...If you say so..."_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Tell me, I'm curious. Are you afraid of death, Zexion?"_

_"Axel, what are you talking about? I told you--"_

_"We can't feel anything, right? So I won't feel regret?"_

_"Axel--"_

_"I'm sorry, Zexion."_

_"Axel-- Axel, what're you doing?! No-- no! Don't! "_

_"I'm not doing anything, Zexion."_

_"Stop him, Axel! Please! I can't-- _guh_."_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"Zexion, you lied. How could you lie to me?"_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

_"I'm sorry... I thought I loved you..."_

_"Well, you were wrong."_

.l.i.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.

**End Notes:** Not much to do with apprentices, hm? Orz.

Well, totally not what I was planning at all... But my first attempt completely _flomped_, and the second did as well... The third wasn't so bad, but it was hard to get it out. That, and it had drawings to go with it that I wanted to finish... Don't know if I'll finish that or not...

Anyway, this one was really awkward for me. Wasn't what I wanted at all. So, thoughts and criticism would be much appreciated 8D


End file.
